dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- RE: Request The script atm does not support doing that. The Archive template would arrange it properly in order (but won't work with custom names) I will create the basic template soon and you can start adding the images--''~UltimateSupreme'' 17:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Ya, just been busy doing stuff for the Pilot tomorrow--''~UltimateSupreme'' 18:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I made it so the affiliations would automatically display Affiliation Symbol.png (if it exists) as can be seen on Majin Bū (Good) in Previous Affiliations :Also, are we affiliating with non-anime/manga wikis?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:08, August 24, 2015 (UTC) : I meant this template :Fixed that template :He doesn't seem to be active nowadays...--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:10, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:icon request The evil deed is done, sorry I've been out for awhile. I've been really busy New World God (talk) 20:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Flashback Isn't appearing in a flashback a lot different than appearing in person? With that logic, Ash's Primeape's most recent appearance was in the flashback from the Black & White anime, despite not being physically seen since the original series.Mina Țepeș 04:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) It was still a flashback, so that doesn't merit the use of his canon Part II appearance on the non-canon page where he never appeared proper.Mina Țepeș 04:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) : I did see your second edit, but I was wondering why you added the profile pic the first time, y'know?Mina Țepeș 04:41, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :: OH, so like when I make a mistake 'cuz I used the infobox from the episode/chapter page prior?Mina Țepeș 04:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Returning I will be doing so. I just have been swamped with work in my personal life which is a good thing. I've been dealing with other personal issues as well. So, my apologies for being gone for about 2 weeks. Also, my signature is missing? ;? New World God (talk) 12:33, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :: ;? Windy. There is this big project at my job right now. Since you know where and whom I currently work for. ._. So I've been gone for that reason I'll respond soon and come back in the nearby future. Sorry for not being on. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 06:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Xenoverse When it comes to Xenoverse, I personally say train under everyone. If you're comfortable with a certain master — like I am with Vegeta, for instance — you can always go back to them when you're done using another Master. (Not the best advice to follow if you train under Beerus, good luck finding him multiple times in a row).Mina Țepeș 23:13, August 26, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, just wait until you want the Old Kaiōshin to release your potential. Enjoy getting to level 90 something, it's not fun.--Mina Țepeș 01:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: As Lord Beerus says, before creation comes destruction. =w= —Mina Țepeș 01:37, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Sorry for the silence; just got back from work. And I know right? On the recent episode, I liked it for what it was. But I wish they'd place Vegeta's transformation into a Super Saiyance less comically. The movie handed it much better; the anime's transformation was almost comedy.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) re:Formatting Why does it do that? That looks awful. My apologies, Windy. I'll be sure to use the page, thanks! Speaking of which, the next contributions to the wiki is something I created a week ago. I've created a map based on Dragon Ball's world map. How can we use the map similar to this this. I'm looking to make the locations clickable. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re::x I actually expected combat as well but, eh, you know, they have to pad it out. I just hope Vegeta still uses the Garlic Cannon; I'm getting a bit huffy about all the changes Super keeps making; seeing the Garlic Cannon return after SO MANY YEARS was a sight. And they're overdramatizing a lot. I don't like how they've portrayed Beerus, at all, in the manga, or Super, I can't stress that enough. Now now, who are you to deny me quality dub quotes of Lord Beerus? =w= Such an action might lead me to destroy ''you. ''While we're on the topic of that, someone (probably me) is gonna have to revamp his ''God and God portion of the article to be more in line with the anime, not the movies. And LMFAO I remember that. You mistook Shenlong for a Butterfly...that's actually quiite hilarious.—Mina Țepeș 04:18, August 28, 2015 (UTC) : It sounds cooler but I am trying to adapt to the Japanese terms so I write them on habit for the wiki =w= And maybe we can mutually destroy each other. And I don't like anime and manga Beerus. I love Beerus from the movie, but in the movie, he's a lot more like Goku. In the anime and manga, they're trying to play him more as a straight villain and I can't stand that. He's supposed to be neutral. : And OH GOD that quest. I don't know why you go for Goten but when it comes to that quest, you may wanna use Tenshinhan's Z-Soul, "Haaaaaaaaaaah!", which automatically nullifies the damage of any Kamehameha-based technique. Makes that quest a breeze.—Mina Țepeș 04:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Episodes So, my current plan of action is that I'm gonna add multiple episode stubs (put up the infobox and whatnot) and go back over them with the Wikipedia summary and the image files after I get as many up as I can.—Mina Țepeș 05:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan So, I've got an idea. Given how Narutopedia groups a Jinchūriki's forms on their page as "Jinchūriki Forms", I was wondering if we should do the same for the likes of Super Saiyan? Group them together as "Super Saiyan Transformations", and dedicate around a paragraph (or two, max?) to the forms on the page? That's just me, since it looks a bit...'bad'...(it's 12 AM, not the best with words right now) to have it listed each and every transformation on the article. What do you say?—Mina Țepeș 07:45, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : When you said elaborate, you weren't joking. But, unless I misread what you said, I think you misunderstood the entire point of my message. Or maybe I wasn't specific enough. I wasn't saying to create an article entitled "Super Saiyan Transformations", and leave it at that (I've seen that format before, Ten and I have done it on a fanon wiki before, not charming). I was referring to the character articles themselves. To bring up a point, let's look at Goku. : This is how it looks on his page, just his transformations alone. Imo, wouldn't it be more efficient to simply list "Super Saiyan Transformations" (to distinguish it from the Giant Monkey Transformation), and them write the section with a paragraph or two to describe each and every form with just enough detail not to bog down the page? : I'm not saying at all to take every Super Saiyan form and condense it into a single article, lord no. The Super Saiyan article as have it now is just fine; a brief description of the additional forms with further links in the "See Also" template. But if I read the end of your message right, are you suggesting an overhaul of the Super Saiyan page where we remove the additional forms and add them to a See Also section, like, say, this here?—Mina Țepeș 19:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: EDIT: 'NOW I realize my error. I said "Jinchūriki Forms" on the message and you thought I meant the article for it, not the section on a Jinchūriki's page marked "Jinchūriki Transformations".—Mina Țepeș 19:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: LMFAO don't just say 'do whatever'. If this was a fanon wiki, I would 'do whatever', but this is a canon wiki trying to become the 'official wiki' no? Even if it's just two people talking, we should function like a proper wiki should, and that means running these kinds of things by the other users.—Mina Țepeș 22:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: You know what I mean when I say 'official' wiki. I mean, I want ''our wiki to be the resource people come to for information, not the Dragon Ball Wiki.—Mina Țepeș 23:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Episodes (Cont.) Since you're faster than I am, Windy, would you mind helping me put up some episode stubs after I head on to work? (Basically what I've been doing?)—Mina Țepeș 23:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : Just a few would help. I don't go to work for another 3 hours anyway, so I'll tell you when I leave so you know when you can start, you won't need to worry before then.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's true but I intend to go back and actually use the wikipedia summaries for these, so keeping the template there just prevents me from having to add something else to the article eventually.—Mina Țepeș 23:35, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: In all honesty, I've got no idea myself. I haven't seen him make any real edits here in awhile passed editing on a few forum discussions.—Mina Țepeș 23:45, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: That much is true; I do know he's a busy guy, I just wish he'd put a little of his free-time into editing the wiki too. Then again, maybe I sound insensitive, I dunno.—Mina Țepeș 23:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Okay, I'm heading on to work! If you could please get up just a few stubs while I'm gone to help me out (I left off at episode 61), I'd appreciate it a lot, Windy.—Mina Țepeș 02:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey It's PK, also known as PrincessKaguya! Really sorry to disturb you but I'm kind of just looking for someone to talk to DBZ about and not a lot of people I can do that with but probably sometime later tonight, thanks again lol. PrincessKaguya (talk) 17:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) O_Oa What are you? Holy crap, I expected to come back and see maybe up to DB075 at the most, but...good Lord, did you actually put them all up? You are impressive (and I caught that, I'm slow? I think I'm average. You on the other hand are our very own Might Guy at this point). Thanks a bunch man, you went way over what I expected when I asked for a 'few'.—Mina Țepeș 00:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm at least glad I could make you laugh =w= And LOL HEY, I LIKE TO CONSIDER MYSELF AVERAGE AT LEAST! As far as immortality goes, I don't have that. I just regenerate everytime I'm killed. Also, that actually brings me up to my question: for the "next episode" after '''DB153, shall we make it "DBK001" or "DBZ001"? We consider 'Kai' the canon anime resource, correct? Or would the "next episode" simply contain both DBK001 and DBZ001 listed?—Mina Țepeș 01:14, August 31, 2015 (UTC) That wasn't the kind of regeneration I meant but...yeah, that'd actually kill me. And hmm...you've got a point. I think, for now then, we'll handle Kai. It'll be a shorter, less irritating project than Z'' anyway. But my question next is, since ''Kai is the revised version of DBZ, should we add a "corresponding episode" to the infobox for them, so we can link to which original DBZ episode the current Kai episode corresponds to? Or no?—Mina Țepeș 02:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Sort of got mixed up in some things with the family last night i''l be on again in exactly five hours after plane ride hopefully we can chat then!'' PrincessKaguya (talk) 14:21, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You already did it? Fantastic, that saves time! Also, WAS that the message you meant?—Mina Țepeș 03:50, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The message you asked me to answer.—Mina Țepeș 04:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Names? Akuman or Devilman? Akumaito Beam or Devilmight Beam? I'm not against translating names when they're not long.—Mina Țepeș 21:13, September 3, 2015 (UTC) #I know!? Cute, isn't it? #Fine, it's fox-hunting season! Gonna bag me one with ten tails.—Mina Țepeș 22:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, Windy. I've found an error with image size when viewing on my laptop. 300px is oversized with the template, so I did it. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 05:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm proud of myself. Actually had a semi-productive day today involving the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 06:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ^^ A friend of mine was nice enough to come on and do a bit fo writing for Vegeta. I'mma try and see if he can lend a hand every now and again; Lord knows we need it.—Mina Țepeș 06:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I've put our 'ads' up on like two forums thus far (should probably get on more), so I hope we get some new traffic soon, and seriously, why hasn't he tried to bring them if they hate the other wiki? That would be such a huge help...and make me cry a little less, seeing this place during it's brief barren periods.—Mina Țepeș 06:57, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Word of Mouth vs Feat This is something that maybe would be better for the forum disscusion but i want to heard your opinion first. When editing the the Abilities/Power section of characters page, should we take at face value what characters say ? For example Super Perfect Cell´s statement of him being strong enought to blow up the entire Solar System or Whis claim that the Hakkaishin could destroy the SS if angered (also Beerus recent statement in DBS008) Or should we wait until we have physical and ilustrative proof to back up said statement ? I Personally go with the logic of powerscalling, word of God/Mouth and GuideBooks. --[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 23:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey Hey. Yeah it has been a while. I've been busy and working on other wiki's. Dragon Ball Super really made me lose interest in the franchise (I will get back to it at some stage though). And yeah, the contradictions are really bad. A lot of people don't even consider Battle of Gods canon anymore, and treating Super as a retcon. I'm kinda split because with Battle of Gods and Rusurrection F Toriyama personally wrote the scripts himself, while for Super he is in charge of 'story concepts' and character design, while the script is written by someone else. I knew the series was gonna have differences between the movie, as well as inconsistencies and contradictions between the original manga, but didn't think there would be inconsistencies and contradictions with the movies, given how recent they are. Surely it's not too hard for them to check everything. Don't think they planned this out well at all. But oh well, it is toei after all...--DuelMaster93 (talk) 03:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if they really wanted to include the events of the movies, they should've just simply sliced it up and made a few recap episodes. But oh well, what's done is done. I wish I can just pretend that all the episodes covering the events of the movie didn't exist and that the series started from the universe 6 stuff, but with all these changes and appearance of new characters such as Champa, sadly I can't. Toriyama may be writing the original content, but I think they're more so the story drafts and storyboards rather than detailed scripts, like he did in the movies. Could be wrong though. And on a unrelated note, sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if they just continued down the movie route, and if it's even possible to cover everything that needs to be covered in a series of movies.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 04:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I think they're just trying to buy time so that they can finish planning the universe 6 stuff. Even though the movies did have their problems, I still prefer that to what we're getting now. I think they originally intended to do movies all the way, but the Toriko anime flopped, and they needed something big to take it's place. I don't think Toriyama lost his touch, but I do think he is pretty rusty, and him having a seemingly pretty bad memory doesn't help either. Also, I wonder what they're gonna do with the time-skip between BOG & ROF. While I do wish we can hurry up and move on to the universe 6 stuff, I do hope they show us some of what happened during that time period.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 04:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tidbits #I'm not even surprised at that, actually. This either calls into question Tarble's canonicity, or the canonicity of Super. #So she is still pregnant with Pan? Ugh... The problem with all of these is this doesn't necessarily write out Super as 'non-canon'; Toriyama could simply be going for the series' largest retcon with this, by retconning the damn end of the entire series. He's changed the end of Dragon Ball before, it was just a much smaller change (Ub seen riding Kintoun as opposed to flying on Goku's back), so he's not above it. I don't know what kind of explanation there could be; the movies were working just fine, they fit into the established canon timeline, and all of that. I'm starting to wonder if we need to fall back onto the movies as the established canon because they actually fit into the material Toriyama's made, or simply wait and see what he pulls with the ending for Super. I'm checking with Ten though, to see what we do now.—Mina Țepeș 17:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) So, for now, Ten and I see no other alternative but to proceed as we have been. We'll continue to regard Super as canon for now, until it's been proven otherwise or a statement is mentioned concerning the continuity errors at least. There's no reason not to continue moving our pieces across the board, after all; we've come too far now to be stopped by Toriyama.—Mina Țepeș 02:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll make sure to do some editing tomorrow; weekend and all that. At this point, I may just look up summaries of the episode so I can write them out on the wiki; I don't have the motivation to watch Super at the moment.—Mina Țepeș 04:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I would have to assume that OVA2 is no longer canon; it's canonicity hinged on that single mention in God and God ''anyway. My actual theory is that this ''is the Sixth Universe we're in, which would explain the differences in timeline, why Champa is present, etc etc. And yes, yes I did. So looking at this episode, I have a new title for it: Dragon Ball Super Episode 9: Where The Budget Went because this explains SO FUCKING MUCH ABOUT IT. Also, in a new theory: I will laugh my ass off if this transformation trapped everyone present in a time-stasis, and the sky cyclng through day and night and rain and hail was the progression of time, and six years passed in the blink of an eye, explaining why Pan is four. —Mina Țepeș 03:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) So, as far as things with Ten go, I think he's more less left the wiki. Not 'wiki' in general, just this one. He may pop in occasionally, and make an edit or two, but I think he's more or less done unless someone specifically asks him to do something here. How does that sit with you? Do you still intend to edit here, Ten or no Ten? I don't want to let this wiki die just yet, myself. More or less, expecting him to return as an active contributor will just be pointlessly hoping.—Mina Țepeș 21:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) More or less what I've gleaned from talking to him. He wanted to help get the wiki up and running, but he can't be here editing as often as he used to (or as often as I wish he would). That's why I wanted to know what your next move is: do you intend to leave if Ten isn't here, or will you continue to help me and the rest of the users we do have try and bring this wiki to ever greater heights? Ten will still be on in an advisory capacity, if we need translations and the like, and I have him at the touch of a button for contact.—Mina Țepeș 22:13, September 8, 2015 (UTC) That much is true; Ten does have a life, I just....gragh. Anyway, I hope you don't leave. If you do, I'll be the only one remaining to run the site and trust me, I am far from reliable as a figure in this. I want to try and keep this website running for as long as possible. Besides, if we back down now, Dragon Ball Wiki wins and I don't want that.—Mina Țepeș 22:30, September 8, 2015 (UTC) That's true, but the difference is you guys still try. Even with being busy, you still make an attempt to edit a little when you can. I don't even think Ten does that, personally. Though I can't express to know his schedule, so maybe he really does just have no time, I don't know.—Mina Țepeș 22:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Oho, thanks for the delicious information! Also, are you a tad too busy to help me add more information to the existing episode pages (the summaries, I mean?)—Mina Țepeș 02:53, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Damn! Then, I'll try and get some more summaries in after I finish writing my chapter tonight.—Mina Țepeș 03:10, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I have ptched in!—Mina Țepeș 03:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) -sees the mix tape and books it across county- —Mina Țepeș 04:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I'm the guy runnin' =w= "Ay you gon listen" is your line =w= And LMFAO—Mina Țepeș 04:09, September 9, 2015 (UTC) You'd be a rich motherfucker and could BUY people to work on this wiki for us. Also, oh this feel.--—Mina Țepeș 04:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC) [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Furious_Mutation In case you ever wonder why we cannot let this wiki die, articles like this are the reason].—Mina Țepeș 05:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) This is why we have to exist.—Mina Țepeș 06:21, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: misc Lord Beerus I tried to recruit those filthy monkeys but they went bananas. I promise they will rue the day. Well, I told them and they came but they were immensely bothered by the 'non-canon' and 'canon' thing and the Burdock thing got them angry. Though one has come by and promises to edit soon. :D —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 22:26, September 9, 2015 (UTC) TIMELINE! I could kiss Lulcy for what he just discovered.—Mina Țepeș 03:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) 'Both are equally canon'? While I'm not going to object to that for the sake of just making shit easier on us...which version of events is more legitimate? What decides which we use? And, oh? Toriyama is only involved in ''Super on supervision capacity? Wouldn't that relegate it to the same status as Dragon Ball GT then?—Mina Țepeș 03:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC) This is about as much as mention as Videl's 'SSJ' form needs.—Mina Țepeș 23:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Casts If you're not busy, got time to at least add the cast templates to a few more epispodes? Also, in good news, when Ten has time, he said he can still buy databooks if I need him to to supply translations.—Mina Țepeș 23:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Do GT first then, I don't mind, anything, so long as it's editing (I sound so desperate...)—Mina Țepeș 23:53, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Gonna try and put up as many as I can today.—Mina Țepeș 00:07, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! I'll follow your lead on that ^^—Mina Țepeș 00:14, September 11, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO the next DB movie, Revival of 'V'. And holy shit all these eps doe.—Mina Țepeș 01:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO oh God that'd make a hilarious one-shot to write.—Mina Țepeș 01:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Just 20 more episodes to add summaries to. I can do this.—Mina Țepeș 01:24, September 11, 2015 (UTC) No problem and lol, I remember when I was really getting into that Wiki. Too bad I had no one to bounce ideas off of or Roleplay with. Now I got some good articles there just collecting dust :( Ah well, you can't always win XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I just lost a lot of motivation quick. I think I just added a bunch of episode summaries one episode behind...—Mina Țepeș 02:12, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh thank God it's not too far back.—Mina Țepeș 02:15, September 11, 2015 (UTC) -shudders- TTG! is an insult to the fanbase in an effort to PC the show for very VERY little kids so they can rake in the cash from an ignorant demographic who like Loony Toons level slapstick with OBNOXIOUS voice-overs and jokes that don't work. It is a really bad show, bordering on Ultimate Spiderman bad -.- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:18, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Slang translation Sentence: "Man, you talk white!" Translation: "Your vocabulary syntax and ability to form a cohesive sentence makes me feel inferior." Related: this is hardly related to wiki, but can you link me to that video where the guy spouted slang and then proceeded to translate it? I could use a laugh =w=—Mina Țepeș 02:31, September 11, 2015 (UTC) There it is! Thank you muchly~ —Mina Țepeș 02:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) It's weird how they had a sixth season IN THE WORKS and were planning an epic battle for the first episode to pick up where the last episode of Season 5 ended on (I hate Cliffhangers -.-). But for whatever reason, they just CUT IT because F!CK quality entertainment for kids and adults alike >.> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I really do feel like a celebration!—Mina Țepeș 03:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Bad Comic Book kid shows aside, at least original TV Shows for Kids in the animated industry are vastly better than before (ie, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, etc.) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:13, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Kai episodes From the looks of it, we're gonna be putting a LOT of headings on the talk page today. Today has been a day of business; I refuse to stop until I can't move. So let's see...you've pretty much thought all of this ought, and I'm glad to see that. It's this kind of effort that makes me smile at the end of the day. I'll make sure to implement all of this properly or at least as best I can. It's all formatted pretty solidly, I'd have to either not be paying attention to make a mistake, or just deliberately trying to make a mistake. Regardless, this works fantastically. Corresponding chapters, corresponding DBZ episodes....this is gonna work fantastically!—Mina Țepeș 03:32, September 11, 2015 (UTC) First off, sorry for the late reply, been occupado most of the day. So, suffice to say, holy shit, you've got this more or less thoroughly planned out. When it comes down to all of that...I think I follow it (I'm kind of tired, but it being a lot of text didn't help), so to be honest, a visual example of how it's done on a page would probably work a lot easier than everything you wrote (I did read it, mind you, just a bit hard to follow it). And it wasn't a bore, just confusing.—Mina Țepeș 07:03, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Sorry for not following as well as I probably should have. I did get the gist, mind you. I'm just more of a visual learner.—Mina Țepeș 07:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Something to note when we finally make the fusion page for the Metamorese Fusion As the title says, I was reading one of Toriyama's interviews (kinda had to to work on Babidi and Bibidi) and I found this interesting thing. The question was "Can anybody perform Fusion if their body size and power are the same?" And Toriyama's answer stood thus: It’s hard, but they can! I think it’s possible to merge no matter the conditions, as long as it all goes well. I even think it’s possible for a larger number of people. However, since it’s quite hard for both parties to strike that delicate balance, it’s very difficult for two extremely different people to fuse. In that sense, synchronized swimmers would probably be really good at Fusion. By the way, there are many different types of Fusion, and the kind Goku learned is the one for increasing battle power. If a man and a woman fused, maybe they’d end up like a drag queen? A super-duper strong drag queen; it might be kind of interesting. I should have drawn that back during the serialization. (laughs) I kind of regret doing it. That's interesting. This confirms that: 1) You can be a different gender and still fuse. 2) You can fuse no matter the race; I assumed you had to be of the same race to fuse with another being using the Metamorse Fusion. Look who is wrong. 3) There's multiple kinds of fusion, and the one Goku learned was just the one for raising your battle strength. I assume, when Toriyama says there are many different kinds of fusion, he's referring specifically to the Metamorese methods in this case. These interviews have some amazing information.—Mina Țepeș 09:23, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :While we're talking about fusion, do you think any of this is worth mentioning on the trivia section of the Potara page?—Mina Țepeș 11:05, September 12, 2015 (UTC) It's all pretty good information though, isn't it? Also, can I revert your edit to the dopplegaenger page? The reason I filled in one portion of the first section is to avoid the SECTION ZERO MISSING part of it from showing up. Until we can fix that, I have to add something.—Mina Țepeș 20:08, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I know, right? It's even better for me as an author; gives me a bit more to work with in my stories as well as the wiki. And....hmm...you've got a point. It's all nice theory but there's nothing substantial backing it up besides viewer conjecture. We don't wanna wind up like DB Wiki, pulling shit out our ass. On the note of unnamed techniques, I'm mimicking Narutopedia in regards to certain techniques, like the Dopplegänger Creation; unnamed, but still exist, I'll italicize them in the infobox of the character who wields them. I swear, I love how I got home last night, saw Dazz had edited on Dābura, and was like "...fuck it, gonna upload some Babidi related things" then it went to me reading the interviews and I managed to do a lot last night.—Mina Țepeș 20:22, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Term Guide The term guide completely slipped my mind my apologies. I'm taking 3 science classes so my brain's fried. That's why I've been MIA. FMLCloudtheavenger (talk) 20:31, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :By the way what does "Account creation disabled" and those other terms mean when you're blocked?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, much thanks for that, will definitely come in handy. That was among the first things I noticed when I came here, but having the actual list be so easily accessible will be very convenient. Also, I meant to ask: what would the names of the Androids translate to? Particularly No. 19, because I noticed that all the others are referred to by their real names from their human days, but I'm not certain of whether or not he had an alternative name as well. DazzlingEmerald 22:00, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I am signing my posts already, lol. For some reason, it's not giving me the benefit of a link, but I'll try and change my signature and see if that helps. DazzlingEmerald 22:34, September 12, 2015 (UTC)